


In The Eye of the Beholder

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [24]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Prompted follower giveaway ficlet. Prompt: the boys being just everyday domestic and the way they are, with loving, gentle rhinkiness.





	In The Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> For @jules-myhairgoesup on Tumblr

Late one Friday evening Link was sitting on their couch, laptop on his lap, finishing up the last of the week’s work emails. He was tired – almost exhausted. It had been a stressful week and the schedule for next week didn’t look any better. Link was squinting at the screen, words jumping around in his half-lidded vision, when a pair of hands settled on his shoulders.

“Come to bed, babe. It’s way too late for work,” Rhett coaxed with a soft voice and a warm breath that ghosted over Link’s ear.

“Soon. I want to get these done. Then I can relax,” Link muttered and kept tapping on his keyboard. Rhett’s hands slipped lower, dipping down on Link’s chest. He was leaning over the headrest and hugging Link. Rhett pressed his lips against Link’s ear.

“I know a better way to relax you…”

Link huffed – half-amused, half-annoyed. He just wanted to get these done. He turned his head and planted a haphazard kiss on Rhett’s lips.

“Sure, honey. Let me just finish these first,” he said and turned back towards the screen.

Rhett’s hand kept on going lower and lower.

“What if I finish _you_ first?” he murmured, his lips brushing up against Link’s neck. Link could hear the smirk in his voice and sighed deeply. He took a hold of Rhett’s hand and lifted it away from his lower belly.

“Rhett, please. You know I can’t concentrate with all these unanswered emails. Just wait a bit.”

“Okay.” Rhett gently kissed his cheek, removed his hands and hopped over the headrest. He settled cross-legged on the other end of the couch, sitting sideways, looking at Link with a lopsided smile. Link frowned at him.

“Are you seriously gonna sit there and stare at me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Rhett shrugged. “You look amazing tonight.” 

Link glanced at himself. He knew how drab he looked. He was wearing a pair of old, faded sweatpants and a t-shirt that was way too big for him. It hung loose around him, not doing him any favors. He knew his eyes were bloodshot and tired and his hair was probably messy as well. None of it was screaming ‘amazing’ to him.

“Do I?” Link asked skeptically. Rhett’s smile widened and he tilted his head while his gaze traveled over Link’s body before settling back on his face.

“Yes. You do. You look amazing every night. But tonight especially. Because you look like you belong here. You look like this is your home and this is where you’re the most comfortable. You look like you love and care about your job and your employees. You look like you’ve worked hard this week, like every other week before it and while the work may sometimes weigh heavy on you, you carry on and encourage those around you to carry on as well. You look like someone I love. You look like my best friend. You look like my husband. You look _amazing_.”

Rhett’s words enveloped Link in a swell of warmth. His cheeks flushed and a familiar heat settled into his lower abdomen. He put down the laptop and crawled into Rhett’s arms. Link nuzzled against Rhett’s neck and sighed.

“Thank you,” he muttered against Rhett’s warm skin before kissing it gently. Rhett turned to kiss the top of his head and murmured “I love you”. Link replied in kind and relaxed against him, closing his eyes. 

The emails could wait. This is what he really needed. 

They fell back on the couch, Link on top of Rhett, his head resting on Rhett’s chest, Rhett’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Their hearts beat against each other and their breaths mingled and slowed until both of them breathed in sync. It did not take long for sleep to win over.


End file.
